We're Brother's?
by boRed-consPiracy
Summary: Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are sent far away during a battle with Naraku, but thats not their only problem...somehow they've been turned into younger versions of themselves. what will they do and where in the world are they?
1. Chapter 1

**We're Brother's?**

Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege of owning Inu Yasha. T-T though I still wish Sesshomaru was mine ( 3)

The wind blow gently across a large meadow as the sound of metal hitting against metal rang through out the land, and yet again we find ourselves in the middle of another Inu Yasha vs. Sesshomaru battle. With of coarse the yelling on who's going to win—

"I'll beat the crap out of you this time, Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha yelled at his older half-brother.

"This time you die, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru announces

Oh and don't forget the insults—

"You f—ing basterd, the hell your ganna win and when I'm through with you, your ganna be begging me to let you live!" Inu Yasha literally screamed.

"You talk to much, you incoherent half-breed." Sesshomaru said while swinging his sword at Inu Yasha's head, which he quickly dodged and swung his own sword back at Sesshomaru…and this continued…

Meanwhile a ways off sat the rest of our crew. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Tōtōsai sat watching while eating there lunch. Rin and Jaken sat a top Ah-un (I don't know how to spell its name) cheering for their lord…Rin: "…go lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken: "…Yes beat him up good my lord!" only to receive angry glares from Inu Yasha's fans…

Sigh "I can't believe those two, will they ever stop fighting?" Kagome said.

"I don't think that's likely Kagome, it seems to be one of those never ending things" Miroku responded.

"I agree with Miroku on this one, there'll never stop no matter what you say or do to them" Sango put in, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"This is not what their father would have wanted…" Tōtōsai whispered. Then suddenly there was a great gust of wind that nearly blows everyone away. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stopped their fighting and looked up, "what the hell" came Inu Yasha's remark. As the wind subsided they could make out two figures standing in the middle of the meadow and who was it you ask, it was none other then Naraku and Kagura (typical of them isn't it?) "Naraku!!" everyone yelled/said (except for Rin who doesn't know who he is and kirara who can't speak ;) "Heh, so nice to see you all again, it's been to long since I've seen you ignorant faces." Naraku said, which made everyone scale at him.

"Why you…Naraku! Hmph, but I guess I should be thanking you for showing yourself, it just makes it that much easier to kill you!!" as Inu Yasha said this he was already on the move, sword in hand ready to slice Naraku in half.

"Oh please Inu Yasha, you couldn't kill me even if I stuck you sword in me myself." As he said that something seemed to be moving underground (like the wave) Then giant hands shot out of the ground and grabbed Inu Yasha by his right leg and swung him to the ground on his back so hard blood splattered out if his mouth.

"Inu Yasha!" came the sound of Kagome's voice. While this was all taking place, Sesshomaru was also on the move—same giant hands reaching to grab him, but he easily dodged them. He was trying to get to Naraku but even though he could dodge the hands, they were also pushing him away from Naraku so he wasn't much closer to him, then Inu Yasha was. Then he herd his name being called out, "Sesshomaru!" he turned to look over his shoulder to see who was bothering him, it was Kagome. Her hands were held up flat against some sort of invisible wall (actually it was a barrier that Naraku/Kagura put up so no one could interfere with his "EVIL PLAN"), she had a look of worry and fear placed on her face. He diverted his attention to Inu Yasha, knowing that's why she called him, and he was struggling to remove the giant hand that had grasped him earlier as more tried to pin him down. And if he looked closer he could see that Inu Yasha was… sinking, as if on water but still on ground. "Please Sesshomaru, please help him!" Kagome yelled again in hopes he would set aside surrounding differences. Sesshomaru was about to turn back around and ignore her like he always did, but then…Rin spoke up.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru will save everyone!" she said with a bright smile. (now how can you say no to that:3) He so badly wanted to resist, but though reluctant he ended up by Inu Yasha's side and cutting away one of the hands that held him to (the one with the Tetsusaiga) Inu Yasha looked up to him with a look of confusion, but as soon as he was going to say something like, 'I could have gotten out myself!' or 'I don't need you friggin help!' Naraku said, "I have you now." (ha-ha Darth Vader-Star Wars) Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru looked at him then up, but it was to late… thousand's of giant hands came out of the ground (more like 10-20) rising above Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru and smacked right down on top of them both! (Ow that's gatta hurt X/). Naraku started to laugh evilly "mwahahahaha"

"What did you do to them?!" Sango yelled

"Ha-ha, Don't worry there not dead…yet, but they aren't anywhere near here and I highly doubt any of you can find them, but if you wish to see them die…here" he tossed a small blue stone at Sango's feet then disappeared along with Kagura.

Sango picked it up and asked, "What is it?"

"That is a Scrying Stone." A little voice said on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"Myōga, Is that you?!" Miroku said.

"Yes it I and like I was saying that's—"

"Yeah, yeah we herd, but what does it do?" Shippo asked impatiently.

"I was getting to that! Now where was I, oh yes it"

"It's a stone that allows you to see people from miles and miles away." Totosai said while picking something out of his ear. Myōga was now boiling with anger from everyone interrupting him.

"So are you saying that we can see where Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are?" Kagome said more then asked.

"Yes.", Was Totosai's reply. He then asked Sango for the stone which she gladly gave to him and asked, "Do any of you have some water?"

"I do" announced Rin's tiny voice as she walked up to Totosai and handed him her water. He thanked her, and then placed the Scrying Stone on the ground, everyone gathered around. He poured some water on top of it. Once he did that the stone started to glow as cloudy smoke started to rise and form a (colored) picture…

**END CHAPTER ONE**

Author's Notes: So what do you think should I continue, please don't hate me if it sucks I just started writing stories. I'm more of a poet then a writer but whatever please R&R, tell me if you liked it or you hated it, anything, heck tell me how your day was just review!! PLEZ!!


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Brother's? **

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My lack of money suggests that I do not own Inuyasha…(I still want Sesshomaru…)

_Italic's: own pov/own thoughts _

Sesshomaru's pov:

_(Nii-san) Am I dead…? (Nii-san) …or (Nii-san) am I still alive? What's that I hear? (Nii-san!) I feel something on my chess…Who's there?_

End Sesshomaru's pov.

Inuyasha was sitting on Sesshomaru's chess calling out to him in order to wake him up, hoping that calling him 'Nii-san' would wake him…soon, but when he didn't wake up the worry started to swell up. His hands started to clench on to Sesshomaru's kimono shirt, he called out to him one last time (but loader this time), "Nii-san!!"- Nothing… he clenched tighter. In Inuyasha's mind he had absolutely no clue why he was even worried about his older 'half' brother, but for some reason he was and he couldn't rid himself from it. The only thing he knew that would subside the feeling was if Sesshomaru just got his ass a wake already! And soon enough—Sesshomaru slowly started to open his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that merrily seeped itself under his eyelids. An outline of a face came into view that moved closer to him so they were now nose to nose; huge golden eyes stared back at his own ones as the figure spoke, "Nii-san, are you still alive?"

(Silent staring contest)

"Ahh!" Sesshomaru managed to crock out while pushing Inuyasha to the ground and popping up as if he just had a nightmare.

"Oww, you didn't have to go and do that, I would have gladly gotten up…" Inuyasha shouted while rubbing his poor head that had taken most of the impact.

Sesshomaru turned to were Inuyasha sat on the floor and…STARED what he saw he couldn't explain even if he had a life time to think it through. Inuyasha sat there, but he was somehow smaller… he was no longer in his usual red kimono; instead he wore black Hakama pants with a red kimono shirt and a black one underneath. He no longer had his sword at his hip and looked no more then 5 or 6 years old.

"You know it's rude to stare at someone like that" came Inuyasha's 'child' voice, shifting uncomfortable under Sesshomaru's gaze, "and I'm not the only one." He said then pointed to a small lake near by suggesting he should go look for himself.

Sesshomaru got up and walked slowly to the lake and saw his new found reflection. He too had gone under similar changes as his younger brother, only he looked more like 12 to 13 years old, he still had his boa (uhh the fluffy thing: ) but not his swords, he wore similar clothing to Inuyasha, but had an all black kimono (with a white shirt underneath) with black Hakama pants. He stared a good long five minutes taking in his new nostalgic reflection and tried very hard to remain CLAM, he ended up just sighing then got to his feet and walked to ward the tree he had awoken at. Inuyasha was no longer there though, he was off running after some random moth flying near by trying to escape from its pursuer. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but then decided to ignore him and sniffed the air, then narrowed his eyes—they were in unfamiliar territory…(dun tun tUn!!)

Back to Kagome and the others:

"wow, unbelievable!" Shippo blurted out, every one was staring in to the ' Magic Scrying Picture' with the two brothers in it.

"you said it Shippo" Miroku commented

"I don't get it, what happened?" Sango asked.

"its probable Naraku's doing." Totosai said while picking something out of his ear.

"will we be able to get them back to normal" Kagome asked.

"define normal…" Jaken mumbled, who received glares from everyone but Rin.

"yes, maybe but we have to know were they're at first, so far there surroundings are unfamiliar" Totosai said answering Kagome's interrupted question.

"oh, Lord Sesshomaru please be careful" whispered a worried Rin.

Back to Inu n Ses:

"come, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said and started to walk, what he clamed to be west, in to the forest.

"huh… oh hey wait up!" Inuyasha said—though he wanted to catch the moth, but didn't want to get left all alone. Sure if he was his older much stronger self he wouldn't have cared (much) or even bothered to take an order from his older brother, but all these weird childish emotions were running through him. Also even in his state he knew he wasn't anywhere near kaede's village , the best thing he knew to do, to him, at the moment was to follow Sesshomaru. Hoping he'll be able to get them back to familiar territory.

Inuyasha's pov:

_It seemed like he'd been walking forever! And ever and ever and ever. Man my feet hurt and I'm tired already, damn this weak excuse of a body with the strength of a human child! Doesn't Sesshomaru ever get tired, jeez if he was that type this whole time he could do one of those 'Walk-a-Thons' Kagome's always talking about, to bad there for a good cause though. Oh man suddenly I have no strength… I can't… _

End Inuyasha's pov.

"I can't go on any more unless we take a break!" shouted Inuyasha as he plopped himself on the ground and crossed his arms indicating he wasn't going to move till he was well rested.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and sighed, then walked over to a near by tree and leaned against it while crossing his arms and closing his eyes._ 'hmph, I was wondering when he'd tire, I'm surprised he lasted this long seeing as though he's a…'_ Sesshomaru mused and trailed off in his own thoughts. And failed to notice little Inuyasha come up to him. Who started climbing up Sesshomaru's legs as if he was a tree and balanced himself on his crossed arms, pocking his face right in front of him and rather loudly asked, "whatcha thinking about?" he didn't know what possessed him to do what he just did, but he had a feeling it had to do with all the childish emotions running through out his body, it had to be his age…

If Sesshomaru had the decency of expressing the feeling of surprise he would have showed it right then, but didn't. And simple said, "don't be rude and stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Inuyasha. Place your curiosity somewhere else."

Inuyasha wasn't to much surprised by his brothers coldness, though the look on his face would tell other wise—he puffed his face angrily and stomped of to sit toward the tree opposite of Sesshomaru's. All the while mumbling, "…I am not being rude…I wasn't…I was just…curios…that's all…big meany…self-centered…if any one was being rude…it was him…"

Sesshomaru of coarse herd ever word of it, but said nothing and little toward it. After about ten minutes Inuyasha felt more then refreshed at least to the naked eye, because he was running around yet again chasing some random moth that somehow caught his attention by taunting him with graceful fast paced flapping of the wings. Sesshomaru had noticed and aloud Inuyasha to play awhile before he got even border and got up from is place on the tree and ushered Inuyasha to, "stop fooling around and come on"

After about a couple of hours Sesshomaru smelled something in the air and caught a sent about some miles away. A sent so similar to a humans yet so completely different and it wasn't a half-demons sent either. As they got closer he just knew that they couldn't be humans, but then what in the world were they…? They finally reached the edge of the forest, which had ended at a small steep hill that lead to a small village surrounded by the forest trees. The so-called 'humans' occupied the village. Inuyasha was excited to see other life other then Sesshomaru, he was about to go and see if these people had any food to eat, since he was starving. Seeing as though Sesshomaru was the one who interrupted him when he was just about to feast like a king and then the others had decided to not wait and go on and eat with out him, a show to go with there meal. He had barely took one step before Sesshomaru stopped him, "come we have no business here." He said then turned and walked the other direction.

"but…" Inuyasha began, but quickly shut his mouth when Sesshomaru gave him a cold dark look that was formed to clearly state: 'do not question me, but if you wish to stay then stay, but I'm leaving with or with out you' though reluctant, Inuyasha forcible dragged his feet after his older brother, no 'half' brother he corrected himself with a mental frown. Inuyasha waited till they where a good distance from the village they had encounter earlier and asked, "Sesshomaru…?" During this Sesshomaru had stopped in mid-walk. "I'm hungry…"

"Shhhh." Sesshomaru said holding up his hand to quit Inuyasha.

"grrrr! You don't expect me to starve, do you!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"quit Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru nearly yelled with force.

Suddenly there was a rustle from behind them, which made Inuyasha spin around, but then it was toward their left then right soon coming from all angles. "its all around…" whispered Inuyasha. "…are we surrounded?" he asked.

"no" Sesshomaru quietly answered. Which made the rustling stop…then faster then a human eye could trace, Sesshomaru leapt to his left and…

"Ahhhh!!!!! Ohh, please don't hurt me, oh please I'll never do it again, I promise mister, please forgive me!!!!"

Inuyasha scurried over to where Sesshomaru was and the unknown voice. There at Sesshomaru's feet was a scrawny looking…human? _'wait, he's not a human, he looks like a-a frog yet a bug, but like a human—man I'm confused' "umm, Nii-san is he a demon?" he asked looking at the creature with interest. 'man it slipped out again'(Nii-san)._ But as soon as the question slipped through his lips…

"ahhh!!! Demon where, where's the demon!! Save me!!" the creature screamed.

"does that answer you question, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said while looking down at the hysteric-what ever it was- with plan pity and disgust. Inuyasha just nodded with wide eyes as he to was staring, his curiosity took the better of him and he was reaching out to touch the creature and see if it was real… "don't touch it, Inuyasha, you don't know where it's been." Sesshomaru spoke up before Inuyasha got to close.

This made Inuyasha to stop and back away, when he smelled something in the air, the sent of humans, a bunch of them moving in fast. "…Nii-san…?" Inuyasha warned, but Sesshomaru showed no indication of moving or that he knew they where moving in on them. But if he did it was to late they were there. The scene: the creature at Sesshomaru's feet as if bowing to him, Sesshomaru standing absolutely still with no expression what so ever on his face, Inuyasha standing beside Sesshomaru bug eyed and about ten spears and swords pointing at them, ready to strike!

End Of Chapter 2

A/N: so how was the second chappy, was it good?? Sorry for the slow update I had problems with my computer and I kind of lost chapter two along the way…; anyway hope you enjoyed I'll have the 3rd chapter up as soon as I can, but if I don't get enough reviews, I'm ganna start to think you guys don't like it and to ease the horrible writing I will discard this fic…apologies to those who actually like the story, but I need to know if I can go somewhere with this or if I should stick to poetry. Sooo, 3rd chap. Up soon and if I can get at least 25 reviews I will continue OK! So R&R PLEZ!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha with all my twisted feel good heart but it's still not enough to say I actually own Inuyasha, so read chapter 3 while I go cry my eyes out because of today's realization. 

_Italics:_ own POV/thoughts

**_Bold Italics:_** thinking the same thing

Chapter 3:

The spear to Inuyasha's left was so close he thought it would go right through his head. So in order to get a safer distance from instant death he moved closer to Sesshomaru, who acted as if nothing was taking place. He had his eyes closed with a blank expression, but a closer look would show annoyance. On the other hand the creature on the floor was having a fit of hysteria yelling and mumbling.

"Stand your weapons down men, I highly doubt they'll try anything so- out numbered-" this received a laugh from the men as they lowered their weapons. Then a buff man stepped through the crowd, he wore the cloths of someone high ranked and wealthy. Short dark brown hair, well groomed, light brown eyes, he wore a sword at his hip as well. He came to stand by the creature by the floor, but paid no attention to it, but instead cased his eyes on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and said, "Hello there, I don't believe I've seen the likes of you two around these parts and I now these lands pretty well." He said this to Sesshomaru then gazed downward toward Inuyasha and smiled almost greedily but from Inuyasha's point of view it was more like evilly. It made him so uncomfortable that he grabbed Sesshomaru's left leg and hid shyly behind it; he never liked strangers, never trusted them and never will.

As for Sesshomaru he was getting more annoyed, to have this mere human address him as if he was just anyone, but he remained quit about it and simple asked, "And who might you be?"

"Oh please forgive my rudeness, my name is Kross and I'm his lordships, the ruler of these lands, right hand man. And these are his loyal soldiers who keep the peace. And if I may ask a question to you reasonable people" this made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flinch. **_'People' did he just call us people_**, they both thought insulted. "did you or didn't you assist this Gornasin in his attempt to flee as a rebel from his kings majesty's estate."

Back to Kagome and the others:

"That's crazy! Ridiculous! Does he have any proof! No! They didn't do anything! Who does this thick neck think he is!!!?", Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

(Sweat drops)

"Ummm≈Calm down Kagome" Miruku said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry this is just kind of like television back home."

(More sweat drops)

Back to I and S:

Okay, Inuyasha was at a lost and so very confused, what in the world was this man talking about? "Nii-san what is he talking about?" he whispered.

Kross had noticed him talk but couldn't make out what he said and yelled, "Oi, you no whispering, now answer my question!" he was getting more then impatient. Seshomaru on the other hand was now pissed≈first this human approached him in a way he was not accustomed to, then he demanded to know if they assisted in a crime they had no clue about and then had yelled at them both≈he couldn't take this, but was far from letting himself lose control and didn't feel like a fight. So he swiftly picked Inuyasha and held him with one arm by his stomach. The soldiers began to lift their weapons, but Sesshomaru had already jumped in the air and was soon gone, out of sight. While this was going on the creature or Gornasin took this opportunity to escape √leaving all the soldiers and as well as the captain speechless.

'Plop' was the sound heard when Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. "Owe, why do you keep doing that!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his head again that day.

⌠Why don't you come out, I know that you are there" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha just stared at him confused, "Huh?" He managed. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't speaking to him. There was suddenly a rustling of bushes behind them and out stepped that strange creature from before _what did that guy call it, hmmm, oh yeah a Gor-na-sin!_ Inuyasha thought.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Oh, please excuse my invasion, but I wanted to thank you. Thanks to you two I was able to escape" the creature said.

(Inuyasha) "Oh! You're wel--"

"Is that all...?" Sesshomaru interrupted with impatience. He really didn't feel like a 'oh my god you saved my life tell me what I can do for you in return!' crap.

"Uhh... well I've noticed that you're not from around here"

"..."

"So I thought to show my gratitude I could take you to a camp site not far from here where you can maybe get some answer to questions you seek, that is if you don't mind traveling with someone like me?"

Sesshomaru thought about it, he wasn't sure this time. He's someone that does not take up the offer of 'help' from the needy or anyone lower then him. But then again they did 'need' answers on where the hell they are, but could he really trust this≈this creature, or anyone else for that matter. He suddenly spoke up again interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts and bent down to Inuyasha's height.

"Oh, please the little on looks starved, we have plenty of food, willing to share, and there will be no pay, say its on me. So what do you say?" the Gornasin said.

"Oh, yeah! I'm soooo hungry!" Inuyasha said who wiped his head toward Sesshomaru in hopes he will agree to the terms and sure enough (at least what a puppy eyed Inuyasha child could get out of him)

"Fine, but just to get you fed and some answers." Sesshomaru said a bit annoyed (ahhh Sesshy gave in :D)

"YES!!" shouted a very excited Inuyasha.

Back to Kagome and the others:

"Umm, Totosai, do you think they can really trust that um creature?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm, well I'm not sure, but from the looks of things Sesshomaru made a smart move despite his suspicions" Totosai replied.

"What do you mean, Totosai?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"He means they had no choice but to go with him." Sango answered for Totosai, "Right?"

"Yes you are correct Sango." He said.

"Are they going to be okay, though?" Rin asked shortly after.

"Yeah are they?" Shippo piped up.

"Hmmm, that's up to them." Totosai replied, "If they run in to trouble they'll have to deal with it, there is no way around it if they want to survive. They have to be ready for anything as well as trust and rely on each other."

"Exactly, and plus Sesshomaru is more then capable of handling any saturation." Myoga added.

"It's not him I'm worried about..." Kagome whispered and stared back at the floating picture with a little Inuyasha walking contently by Sesshomaru.

Back to I and S : (sounds like a news channel)

It hadn't taken long for them to reach the camp as the Gornasin had told them it wouldn't, but the whole time they were headed there Inuyasha was making friendly with it. Asking it al sorts of questions like what's your name (which is Juton) then he finally asked the one they all were wondering about, "Hey, Juton what exactly are you?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

The creature laughed and answered, "Well, I'm a Gornasin...a sin..." As if sensing Inuyasha's confusion, "Something made up of various things, either of humans and demons with animals as well as other living organisms, basically an experiment." He trailed off as soon as they set foot in the camp. Inuyasha's mouth could have melted by the smell of food and the other Gornasin's greeted them as if they were their own comrades. Then they happily offered them food and a place to stay.

"Well if you'll excuse Me.", Juton said, "I have some personal things I must attend to, farewell and please you are welcome to stay as long as you need." Then he left through the crowds. Sesshomaru wondered what 'personal things' he had to attend to, but decided to ignore curiosity for now and look to more urgent matters.

Sess. POV:

To have to mingle with these creatures let alone have any kind of contact with them discusses me. And if this one doesn't stop touching my shoulder my claws just might slip along his neck.

"...So then the idiot charged forward with only some wooden stick hoping to get one good 'bonk' on the head to knock him out; and of course it didn't work and he died a painful miserable death, fitting enough for the king himself┘hahahaha get it, get it!"

He's still touching me-.

"Oh and let me tell you exactly how he was disposed of..."

"For the last time I. Don't. Care."

"Huh? My name oh it's Tak, so like I was saying."

Is this guy insane, I didn't ask for his stupid name, but so fitting it is with a letter away from talk (too much) "look I only asked you if you knew where the hell we are."?

"No it's Tak, Tak!"

Useless

"Hey where you going, juice okay!"

Stupid old man had no clue what I was talking about, doubtful he even knew the answer to my question. Better go find some one sane to talk to, one with useful knowledge.

End Sess. POV Start Inu. POV:

Mmyumm! Their food is so good! I feel like I can eat this stuff all day! Hmmm I wonder if I could...?

"So what's your name little one?"

"Hmm me, oh I'm Inuyasha...what about you?"

"Ha! My name would be Shono my good sir and I'm the one who cooked that food you seem to be enjoying≈you like hmmm"

"Huh? Really! Wow! Yes I do very much, I was just thinking how I could eat this all day long!" I really was just thinking that.

"Hahaha, you're a spirited one little one aren't you, I like that."

"A spirited one you say?" Came an old voice.

"Oh Tak, old man is that you?" Shono said.

"Yes, yes it's me," this old man Tak said.

"How are you doing?" Shono asked.

"No, I"m not hungry"

Huh? He didn't ask if he was hungry?

"Haha, no of course not!"

"Umm..." I tried to interrupt.

"Oh how rude of me, Tak this here is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Tak the story teller around these parts." Shono introduced me to the old man.

"Really" I said. Cool I love stories. Wait I do, I do. Noooo I thought I hated hearing people and there, but sometimes≈"Can you tell me one, I'm supposed to be getting information on where me and my umm brother are and maybe a story would≈" even if the story turns out make believe, Sesshomaru would never know, Right? I'll just tell him I couldn't find out anything, and≈oh the stories starting!

End Inu. POV

Back with Sesshomaru:

"Thank you."

So, where deep in the eastern lands, a place where no Youkai (did I spell that right?) lurk not even Hanyou's (how 'bout that one?). Just Humans and these creatures. This is a problem, to stay here (with out any way to defend one self) would be sheer death. Where is Inuyasha I left him here by are bedding, told him to stay and what does he do, he runs off to gods know where. With strangers no doubt.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a small child with long white hair and dog ears?"

"No, sorry."

Damn that Inuyasha, doesn't he have any sense in that brain of his. We're not safe here anymore, Inuyasha where are you! This is pathetic to worry and it sickens me that it's 'him' I'm worried about. Hmph, though I could hardly call it worry, more like annoyance that he's stupid enough to wonder off with strangers and-

"Sesshomaru! Hey, you're back!"

There's the little runt. "Where have you been, I thought I told you not to wonder too far." That's it Sesshomaru scold him. He needs to know better, needs to understand the situation, that though he's in a child's form I am too. And rules need to be set.

"Umm, yea sorry I was and the food and story..." he trailed off.

Food? "Did you feast like a king then?"

"Huh? Oh yea I did the food here is great. I met the cook his name is Shono (he makes a mean omelet v) I also met this story teller named Tak"

Did he just say Tak...?

"And he told me of the first and most bravest Gornasin that stood up to the king--how did the story go-"

Great he's going to tell me a story I've already heard today and could care even less about.

"...Ooh how does it go, wait I swear I can remember!"

Humph, he's so excited to tell me such a stupid story...

"Oh yea! Once there was a-"

So maybe I won't shut him up... this time.

End Chapter 3

A/N's: Gah! I know, I know about time!!!! Gomen, gomen so sorry. To be honest I've had this written out for more then a month (never got around to typing it), but with back to school and being a senior no less time has been of the essences. I can't promise you guys any thing but I will do my best to continue this story for those how are still reading it, my musses just aren't what they used to be on this story cuz they went ahead (with out my permission) and started making me write a Naruto fic...Oo; anyway we'll see how that works out. Again so very sorry for the lateness. I still love you guys!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gah! I'm soooo sorry! Gomen no sai! I know I haven't updated in like forever, and the reason is I think pretty reasonable…being a senior is not that easy and with Graduation and parties to plan, plus what school to go to--have you registered yet questions, to luvi-duby family with their OMG YOU DID IT!! Yea--shows how much I care about my education… anyway it's hectic trust me (plus VACATION!) and I won't bore you with the details just keep in mind that it only happens once so you'll get to see more of ME!! Doesn't that make you happy, it sure makes me happy! WoOw I wrote a lot, I'm wasting your time so I'm ganna get on with it so you can read what you've been waiting for!

Disclaimer: Testing 1,2,3 testing 1, 2, 3… okay people can I have you attention please I have an announcement, I do NOT own Inuyasha and his 'oh look at me I'm so hot' brother and all the other characters…I repeat I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Except in my dreams…)

Normal

'_Thinking'_

_**Make believe noises…**_

Page break: (the worst I now)

We're Brothers?  
Ch. 4

The night was dark and sullen. The moon shone bright up above, illuminating the sky with its gray washed out glow. The clouds that promised rain drifted slowly across its dark blue surroundings as the wind blow towards the north. The air was moist and thick as if attempting to hold its breathes for… something. Below shadows moved silently among the forest's darkness, scaring everything, swallowing everything, silencing everything.

The soldiers stealthily grow closer to their destination with every command to move forward. The front lines could just make out the tops of tents, placed scattered along a field in the middle of the forest. Fire smoke could still be seen lingering with those who have yet to fall to the land of dreams. But for this silent force they had neither care nor conscious for any of them anyway because their mission was to invade and exterminate anyone who refused. The only thing to do now was to wait for their Generals orders to move in and…



A few paces back a man around his mid-twenties with black shoulder length hair tied back, tall and skinny with a sword at his hip, walked toward his commanding officer. "Sir, the soldier's are all in position, on your orders we can take charge of this place." The man shifted uncomfortable from the silence his General was giving him. He never liked him, not only does this guy give no mercy to anyone, there was just an aura around him that fed off the torment of others; a desire to kill. "Well Sir, you need only give me the order and I'll pass it to the others…" he asked again.

The General looked at his young second in command with malice and tightened his grip on his horse's rains. "Tell me Jyn, what you think of demons on these lands?"

Jyn gave him a curious yet confused look, "Umm Sir, there hasn't been demons in this part of the land for hundreds to thousands of years"

"True, true but if there was filth like them running around…?"

"Umm I don't know what to say… I'm sorry I just don't fully understand the question…heh heh…" '_If there were demons here then we'd have no fear of our own kind'_ "why ask the question though?" Jyn asked breaking his awkwardness.

"Captain Kross." He stated bluntly

"Huh? Kross?"

"Nmm, he told me he 'thought' he ran in to two of them today and they were 'friendly' with those monsters down there. I wonder if they're down there." He pointed to the open field. "He told me if I could do the utmost generous thing and brings him the small one amongst the two… alive…said I could keep the other as a servant or kill him if I liked…Hmm I wonders what's so special about this little thing…" he ponders, ignoring his pawn below him.

"Umm pardon me Sir but the mission at hand…" Jyn asks a little nervous.

"Hmm?" the General looks down as it hits him and he smirks, "Jyn, why don't you go and tell those worthless soldiers down there to stop hanging around and get a move on."

"Yes Sir!" Jyn said and walked to the frontal force to give them General Grimm's order.



"Inuyasha…wake up…Inuyasha…I said get up! Inuyasha! Up NOW! " Sesshomaru practically yelled but to no avail. So he tried a different Tac-Tic. "We're back to normal and Tetsusiaga is here too…" He whispered in the little Han-you's ear which of course woke him right up.

"Huh!? Where, what's going…?" Inuyasha looked around and saw Sesshomaru standing above him with an angry look, "Sesshomaru?"

"About time you woke up, I've been calling you for ten minutes straight, come on we have to go!" Sesshomaru said while packing necessities in a small pack (or cloth whatever they used back then) which included food for Inuyasha and a small dagger he snagged from the stupid story teller.

"What we're leaving in the middle of the night? Why? I'm still tired, you said we can stay here till tomorrow, why do we have too, I don't want too…" Inuyasha was cut off though.

"Enough! We are leaving and that's final Inuyasha now either you walk on your own two feet or I'll drag you out of here with my bare hands, understood?", Sesshomaru yelled while putting on a very 'mean' face and daring Inuyasha to try and question him further.

"You're mean." Was all Inuyasha said as he got to his feet and followed his older brother out of the tent they were so kindly given.

"Hurry up Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said over his shoulder at the small form dragging itself behind him, "We have to get out of here."

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha screamed, then whispered, "…big Meany…you haven't even told me 'why' we have to leave…" Expecting Sesshomaru not to hear…but he heard. But just as the silence was making itself herd, screams lifted it in its horrible melody. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spun around to face the direction of the screams… the very place they had just left. Inuyasha attempted to go back but Sesshomaru held him back and shock his head slightly.

"But..." Inuyasha tried looking up at him as if ready to cry, having full knowledge of what type of screams those were…screams of death.

"No, there is nothing we can do. This isn't our fight you know that. We can't get involved." Sesshomaru said calmly yet sternly; looking back down at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but hate his brother for not telling him and for saying we can't do anything. He hated being weak and not able to help _'I guess Kagome and the others are _

_growing on me…' _but that hate only lasted so long because there was truth in Sesshomaru's words and he thought about what he said earlier…

"_We have to go… Enough! We are leaving and that's final Inuyasha now either you walk on your own two feet or I'll drag you out of here with my bare hands, understood… We have to get out of here…"_

Though his words were harsh, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was only trying to protect them both as best he could in their condition. He took one last look at the field where he met the happiest creatures he'd ever seen, now covered in fire and smoke. He sighed and caught up with Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand so he wouldn't get lost or worst left behind. Sesshomaru looked down at his invaded hand with surprise; Inuyasha was clinging on to him like a child to its mother, blushing (umm yea) as if embarrassed to have to resort to grabbing his own brother's hand. Sesshomaru ignored the blush on his younger brothers face and sighed, attempting to pry off the little guy would only cause converse and with this little runt crying, so he took option B and pretended to ignore the warmth and wetness now radiating from his left arm and kept walking without the slightest idea where they were going.

Fire, destruction, smoke, ruin, wounded, dead, everywhere you turned that's all you saw of what was left of the Gornasin camp. Those who survived were bound and gathered toward the center of the now destroyed area. The young crying, the female's attempting to comfort and the male's sad or angry at the entire out come. The soldiers who were supposedly keeping watch found it more amusing to throw items and food as well as insult the Gornasin. They stopped when they saw the General come along with his second in command, Jyn.

"How are these filthy monsters behaving, I hope they haven't caused any trouble's for you men." General Grimm asked stopping in front of the gathered 'monsters'.

"N-no Sir, none at all" One of the soldiers answered quickly.

"Good, good now have any of the ones you interrogated said anything about those demons I mentioned?" he said turning to the two soldiers eyeing them.

"No unfortunately none of them spoke a word, sorry."

"I see… so their giving the silent treatment… no matter I've methods to get them in a more talkative mood." He spoke while walking to one of the female's with a child and 

snatched the kid right out of her hands pulling the child to its feet. Bringing his blade up to the young's neck. "Now, who wants to be the first to talk…hmm?"

The mother started screaming as the, assuming he is, father stood to his feet begging for him to let go of the child. But the General wouldn't budge till he got what he wanted so to make sure he did, he cut the child's neck just a bit so blood trickled down. "NOOOO, please god no! I'll tell you what you want just please let my son go!" the mother shouted seeing the blood.

"Then tell me! Now!" General Grimm barked.

"No Laney, don't…" Her husband begged quietly shaking his head.

"Shut up Goss, are you so willing to give up your own son so easily for people we barely even know!" she said then turned back to the General with pleading eyes. "Please…"

"Tell me about the two demons that accompanied one of you today or I'll cut his throat right here and now!"

"Yes! They were here, a small young child with white hair and dog ears an-and an older one not much older and white long hair as well but no dog ears his were more elf like then anything else." She said out of breath and shakily.

"I could care less what they look like; tell me where they are now."

"Umm well, they were staying in that tent over there." The female Gornasin pointed to a destroyed tent lying on its side and burnt from the top.

"We might have killed them already or they escaped without us knowing…?" Jyn whispered in the Generals ear.

"You two check that tent!" General Grimm yelled at the two soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" they both said in union. They hurried to the tent and flipped it right side up, then went inside. They came out a minute later empty handed. "Sorry Sir there are no bodies inside, they must have escaped like the female said." One of the soldiers spoke up.

The General looked unpleased then turned to his second in command, "Jyn, assemble a search party for me with 15 strong, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Sir you plan on going after them?" Jyn asked a little surprised at his generals interest in these demons that could very well be false rumors.



"If these little runts got Capitan Kross riled up, then yes I'd like to know what these things are made of. So get my party ready"

"Umm Sir what would you have us do with the prisoners?" Jyn asked afraid of the answer.

The General seemed to be thinking then said, "I have no need for prisoners, kill them all." And with that he walked off laughing at himself while listening to the screams of death behind him.

As if it couldn't get any worse…it started to rain. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been walking for hours now and they still hadn't found a place to rest for the night. Both were exhausted and drenched, neither wanted to keep going but what choice did they have, it was pouring rain out here. It was difficult to see and Inuyasha kept slipping because of the now muddy ground and Sesshomaru was about ready to crack and yell at the gods of demons for cursing him so. _**Splat. **_Inuyasha fell for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru looked back at him and glared.

"Sesshomaru, I hate this! We've been walking for hours now and I keep falling. I HATE the rain, I'm soaked to the bone, I'm tired, my feet hurt…I wanna go home…" Inuyasha said while trying to get up from where he fell, but kept slipping. Until he felt his right arm being jerked upward and he was gracefully placed on his feet again. He looked up to see Sesshomaru was the source of his light flight. "Umm, thanks…" He whispered.

"Tch idiot, stop being so clumsy." Sesshomaru said then let go of his arm and marched forward again.

Inuyasha pouted, following, "I am not clumsy"

_**Splash!**_

After another hour or so Sesshomaru managed to spot a cave on the side of a cliff, of course half way up he got fed up with Inuyasha falling and cared him the rest of the way. Much to Inuaysha's dislikes. Finally in the cave Sesshomaru also managed to get a small fire going using some sort of vile, Inuyasha kept pestering him on how he did that with just a glass jar. Sesshomaru just smirked and said it was magic. Of course Inuyasha wasn't buying it, but it shut him up. The night was cold and damp, one of the 

worse nights ever in Inuaysha's case, he hated the rain yet he hated the cold even more. He couldn't sleep and he swore he caught a nasty something or other out there in the rain, which was ridiculous (as Sesshomaru would put it) because demons and half-demons don't get sick… Right?

_**Cough, cough… Sniff, sniff… cough**__, _could be heard throughout the small cave like thunder. And it was driving Sesshomaru up the walls. "Danm it! Inuyasha shut it!" He yelled before attempting to go back asleep on the other side of the cave.

_**Cough, cough… Sniff, sniff… cough, cough**__._ "Sorry" Inuyasha said, "it's just…(_**sniff**_)…really cold…and my throats all dry…" _**Cough, cough, cough**__…_

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he sat up and stared at Inuyasha who was sitting up now across the cave whipping his nose. "Come here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Sesshomaru long and hard. _'is he ganna hit me or maybe he's ganna kick me out, no he'll yell at me, hit me then kick me out…no…knowing him he'll do all three at the same time… it's best if I stay here on my side, away from him, where its safe…'_ Inuyasha slowly started to shake his head.

Sesshomaru glared, "Inuyasha I said come here."

"No"

"Inuyasha come here NOW!"

"Nuh-uh" shakes head again.

"Inuyasha I'm not playing around, get over here now." Sesshomaru was losing patients…fast.

Inuyasha just shakes his head again, thinking Sesshomaru would give up eventually. Boy was he wrong, when he saw Sesshomaru get up and start walking toward him he started to panic. He looked around him for an easy escape. _'Oh no, he's coming over here…what do I do, whatdoido, whatdoido… he's ganna kill me I just know it…stupid brain why didn't you see this coming…ouh oh he's right in front of me now…'_ Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the worse beating he knew was coming. But surprisingly it never came, instead there was something warm and soft placed on his forehead then his cheeks, hands? He slowly opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring at him as he removed his hand from Inuyasha. "Huh…" was all he managed to get out.



"Baka." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said, then he swept Inuyasha into his arms, holding him close to his chess, sort of protectively and relaxed himself against the cave's wall. Again attempting to fall asleep but the world wasn't done with him yet.

"S-S-Sesshomaru w-what d-do you th-think you're doing. P-put me down, I uhh I can sleep on m-my own…I'm not a-a ch-child…" Inuyasha trailed off, he was blushing madly at this moment. (Kawaii :3)

"Shut it up you idiot and go to sleep"

"B-but…"

"Weren't you the one that said you were cold?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Well then what's the problem?"

"…I…I uhh… it's just that…mmm…"

"Oi, Inuyasha, are you still cold?"

"Huh? Oh umm no, why do you..." (Gasp)

"Good now go to sleep, I'm tired and I know you are too…and not a word of this ever in your entire life you hear, I'll kill you."

Inuyasha happily nodded and snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's chess for warmth and smiled, then whispered, "Thank you…Nii-san." Expecting Sesshomaru not to hear… but he heard…he heard loud and clear.

After thoughts with you:  
Danm those doggy ears of Sesshomaru…Inuyasha's so lucky, I wanna be held by Sesshomaru! Ha-ha lol, anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, I wanted to write more, the ending sucked but it's like 2:30 in the morning and I got to wake up early and don't worry the next chapter will be up REALLY soon seeing as though I have been neglecting fanfinction for like ever and I apologize again and it WONT HAPPEN AAGAIN I PROMISE…its been too long, goodbye months hello every week! YATTA!! Cuz School is out and summer is here…I'll have more free time and with a brand new laptop I can do wonders! So I'll please you lot as best I can and I wanna thank those 

who have stuck with me, I give you all cookies and the best Japanese food out there (mmm teriyaki chicken :P) so yea I'll see ya and please R&R!!

WAVES!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha there'd be more Sesshomaru time… sadly I don't so he gets very little time…

A/N: Well it's safe to say that this little puppy found her way back home… here with a brand new chapter for you guys, praying you guys enjoy it and R&R when you're all done reading my story that has no class… anyway I'll shut up. Oh just one more thing, it's about the 'East' its a little more Hi-Tec you could say…like mid-evil times(ok not so Hi-Tec), their armor and stuff I'm sure you get my drift. It's just a heads up, that's why the names aren't ganna all be Japanese or whatever. Okay that said and done let's move one shall we…

Same old same old:

Normal

'_Thinking'_

_**Pretend noises…**_

Page break: (the worst I now)

_**We're Brothers?  
Ch. 5**_

Kagome and the others (you missed them didn't you…:3)

Due to it being late, Kagome and the others were sleeping and missed last night's events, but luckily the orb knows how to 'Save' so they got a glimpse of it this morning at breakfast.

"Awww, that was so Kawaii…that Sesshomaru was hiding his kind heart all this time!" Kagome squealed like some hyper-active fan girl.

"Umm, calm down Kagome remember what Sesshomaru said after…" Sango pointed out.

"Yea he said, 'If you mention this to anyone in your life, I'll kill you!' or something along those lines." Miroku impersonated or at least tried.



"Oh he was just trying to sound tough, he didn't mean it. He's a big softy at heart for…Little Inuyasha!" Kagome was in her own fantasy world now, everyone just sweat dropped.

"I think this orb thingy is having a bad influence on her." Shippu whispered to everyone, who complied and nodded.

The newly assembled party under the command of General Grimm had been searching all night for the two demons that were spotted here in the East. So far their search was in vain due to the hobble rain storm last night, any trace or tracks were long gone and washed away. The men were tired, but the general would not budge and kept ordering to keep looking.

"Keep looking you lazy bums! They got to be around here somewhere! Don't give up!" General Grimm barked his orders. He was getting fed up with these guys.

"Well if it isn't Charles Grimm, what's got you all fired up?"

General Grimm turned around to see no one other then Captain Kross. "Kross, what brings you up here, decided to prance your little horse around today?"

"Ha, not even close, I merely herd that you were having a search party look for those demons I mentioned. I thought we'd help."

"We?"

"Yes we, me and my own faithful." As Kross said that his own men stepped out from behind bushes and trees, about 20 strong.

"I see, well do what you like, the trail ends there." Grimm pointed to very muddy part in the forest where small imprints of hands and knees could still be made out. (Can any of you guess how that got there…hmm.) "But I'm positive they can't be that far."

"Good, that's very good…" Kross said grinning 'evilly.

Inuyasha was sprawled across the caverns hard surface in deep slumber, of course the only reason he had fallen asleep last night was because of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha 

never thought Sesshomaru had it in him to 'help' him no less. Speaking of Sesshomaru he was now standing at the caves mouth, just outside.

As soon as he had woken up and saw what was sleeping peacefully in his arms he immediately resented and retorted, feeling a little disgusted with himself. Kindness, comfort or anything nice was not in his vocabulary nor will it ever be._ 'I must have been too tired to think clearly last night.'_ he thought to himself. He had placed Inuyasha on the floor then left the cave to take a walk. When he came back Inuyasha was still sleeping so he just decided to stay at the entrance of the cavern. That's until he caught a familiar sent below the mountain in the forest. He swiftly picked Inuyasha up and their things and left the cave in a flash.

'_Up, down… up, down up, up, down, down, down, stop, up…wind, warmth, cold, breeze…still cold, so cold, where's…'_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find the source of the 'joy ride' he was experiencing. He looked up to see the pale skin jaw bone and neck of Sesshomaru. Embarrassed, he blushed, resorting his gaze to his brother's chest where his own little pale hands seemed to be clutching for dear life on his Kimono top. This only caused him to turn a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. But then it hit him…

'_Wait… why am I in Sesshomaru's arms in the first place…? True I fell asleep in his arms but that's not the point, the point is why am I still in his arms and while he's running… this is not right, I can walk on my own, the nerve of him…' _(more ranting)

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in Sesshomaru's arms which in turn caused Sesshomaru to look down and see that he was awake now. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked at Inuyasha, who seemed deep in thought (more like having a feud with himself in his mind.) "So you finally decided to wake up, brat." Sesshomaru said and put Inuyasha on the ground.

"Huh? Hey! You're the one who was caring me and don't call me brat!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, which he ignored of course. "Hey why were you caring me anyway and running? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"…" Sesshomaru didn't say anything just started heading in the direction he was going…west?



"HEY! Don't ignore me I just asked you a question! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and began stomping his feet when Sesshomaru just kept going (More like throwing a tantrum) but Inuyasha had it, "Fine! Go! I don't care! I'm not moving till you tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha then sat himself stubbornly on the ground he was standing just a second ago, crossed his legs and folded his arms and pouted.

This made Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and turn his head to look at the now stationary little half-demon on the floor. Sesshomaru's not one to fall for these things, he glares at Inuyasha and then keeps walking. _'I do not need this, if that little runt wants to be stubborn then so be it. He can stay behind if he wants, what do I care! I was a fool to look after him thus far. He can find his own why home. He's got a nose, he can use it! I've had enough of that little brat!'_

'_He left… he actually left… that basterd left me. Well fine I don't care. It's good that he left because now I don't have to get bossed around by him. He's a big Meany anyway, not like he cares if he leaves me. He's probable glad that I'm out of his hair, glad he left me…here…all alone…I'm alone because he left me…he actually left me…"_

Inuyasha hadn't moved since Sesshomaru left from out of view. He was after all immobile as he said he wouldn't move till he told him the…the what? The truth? He didn't know, he was so very confused at the moment. He doesn't have one clue what or where to go from here. He felt… lost. He really wanted to go home, where everyone was waiting for him. He started rocking back and forth on his heels as he burred his head in his knees. "Sesshomaru doesn't care about me…he never cared… so there's no problem…that's right there's no problem at all." he kept trying to tell himself, but when he thought of the events that happened in the past day… those little things… it wasn't very convincing at all. But he pushed those a way, saying it was his mind playing tricks on him. He couldn't take it anymore, "Well if he doesn't care, then I don't either." And with that he got up and walked off.

Sesshomaru had been on foot for hours now arguing with his mind that he was in no way going back. 'The little runt can take care of himself' he told himself trying to sound credible. Though he walked away and left Inuyasha, he didn't wander too far. He was still pretty close. Though he was trying with all his might to just flee right out of there.

'_Damn that Inuyasha, he's just one huge problem I don't need. I'm better off without him tagging along behind me like a little lost pup; needing guidance and food. Someone to comfort and hold hands with, well I'm not that someone for him! I am not his mother, father or friend, if anything I'm his enemy. I mean I've tried to kill him a number of times; he needs to get that through his thick skull. I'm not going to babysit him or look out for him in any way! Heck he could die for all I care!'_

Sesshomaru stopped at that. Would he honestly not care if he…died? Would he sit back and let those stupid humans that have been following them take him and do as they pleased to his younger sibling? Could he live with that? He truly didn't know…, "of course I can, it's not like I care if he lived or died. No problem, that's right without him there is no problem." Sesshomaru said this while looking down at the ground (you know when in anime they cover their eyes with their bangs to hide true emotion, picture that.) If he was trying to convince anyone with those words, he would have failed miserable. "Danm him, danm it all!" he screamed. "Why? Why did you do this to me? My mind should be clear of anyone, my choices my own, I tell myself were to go. Anyone tries to make me others wise, I kill them or leave them, walk away…why can't I walk away from you? Is it because I need you? No, I don't need you, I don't even want you, I hate you… so then why? Is it because we're bro--…" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence, then turned around and headed back.

**After thoughts with you**: Ah, another chapter down… WHAT! Only 5 pages… I know this chapter was short, but trust me it's leading to something much better and entertaining… what it is I won't tell you just ganna have to wait…Muwahahahahahahhaa, I'm so evil aren't I!? Oh about that 'east' thing I mentioned up there at the top of the page I just really want to make it apparent and point out the differences between the east side and the west side…No I'm not talking about gangs here…though its true back then the west and east did have conflicts. Like in the World Wars and all… History really paid off. Anyway the west is more traditional and the east is Lord of the Rings era, how ever you guys wanna look at it, too tired to explain more, but you guys are smart (I hope) you'll figure it out! Anyway sorry again for how short it was but like I said its leading to bigger things. Still I hope you enjoyed it, because I'm no good with drama or sentimental stuff…sigh I tried I really did… I just hope I made you proud today… I'm ganna cut this life line now, I'm writing to much in these after thoughts, so see ya next time and feel free to R&R… no really feel free…

WAVES FRANTICLY GOODBYE!!


End file.
